bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Veggie Karaoke
Veggie Karaoke (also known as Penguins Karaoke and Larry-oke) is a DVD feature where you can either sing along to the song or sing by yourself. List VeggieTales *God Is Bigger and Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *The Forgiveness Song (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Love Your Neighbor, I Can Be Your Friend, and The Hairbrush Song (Are You My Neighbor?) *Dance of the Cucumber and The New and Improved Bunny Song (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Big Things Too (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Oh, Santa! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Larry-Boy Theme Song (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *The Promised Land and The Song of the Cebú (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Stuff-Mart Suite and His Cheeseburger (Madame Blueberry) *The Rumor Weed Song (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Endangered Love (King George and the Ducky) *Lost Puppies and The Battle Is Not Ours (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Share of Friends (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Do the Moo Shoo (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jonah Was A Prophet (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *While By My Sheep (The Star of Christmas) *There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, Zacchaeus, Modern Major General, You Are My Sunshine, Erie Canal, and My Day (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday and Belly Button (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Boids (An Easter Carol) *Sport Utility Vehicle (A Snoodle's Tale) *Schoolhouse Polka (Sumo of the Opera) *The Blues With Larry (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *My Baby Elf (Lord of the Beans) *Gated Community (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Lance the Turtle (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *A Mess Down In Egypt (Moe and the Big Exit) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps and Belly Button (God Made You Special) *Monkey (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Rock Monster and Yo Ho, Hero (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) *Larry's High Silk Hat (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Sneeze if You Need To! (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Sippy Cup (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Donuts for Benny (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Endangered Love, His Cheeseburger and Love My Lips (Silly Little Thing Called Love) *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Pants and More Beautiful (Sweetpea Beauty) *Goodnight Junior (It's a Meaningful Life) *Dance of the Cucumber, The Blues With Larry and Pants (Happy Together!) *The Hopperena (Twas The Night Before Easter) *The Hairbrush Song, The Water Buffalo Song, I Can Be Your Friend and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly) *Right Where I Belong and Astonishing Wigs! (Princess and the Popstar) *Larry Learns to Listen and The Song of the Cebú (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Lends a Helping Hand (Bob Lends a Helping Hand) *The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (The Little Drummer Boy) *Pants, Lance the Turtle and Belly Button (God Loves You Very Much) *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Goodnight Junior, Sippy Cup, Pants, Where Have All the Staplers Gone?, Lance the Turtle, Gated Community, Pizza Angel, Sport Utility Vehicle, Monkey, Dance of the Cucumber, The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, The Water Buffalo Song, The Song of the Cebú, Belly Button, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Love My Lips, The Hairbrush Song, Endangered Love and His Cheeseburger (If I Sang A Silly Song) *Things Will Get Better and Ham I Am (Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) *No Matter What and Best Friends Forever (The Penniless Princess) *Big Things Too and Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!) *Supper Hero and The League of Incredible Vegetables (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Solid Stuff, Lend A Little Hand and Happy Tooth Day (The Little House That Stood) *Things Will Get Better, Ham I Am, The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo and Sippy Cup (Funtastic Four) *We're Barber-Barians and Kilts and Stilts (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Astonishing Wigs!, Belly Button, Best Friends Forever, The Blues With Larry, The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Bubble Rap, Dance of the Cucumber, Donuts for Benny, The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas, Endangered Love, Gated Community, Goodnight Junior, The Hairbrush Song, His Cheeseburger, The Hopperena, Kilts and Stilts, Happy Tooth Day, Lance the Turtle, Larry's High Silk Hat, Love My Lips, A Mess Down In Egypt, Monkey, Oh, Santa!, Pants, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Pizza Angel, Schoolhouse Polka, Sippy Cup, Sneeze if You Need To!, The Song of the Cebú, Sport Utility Vehicle, Supper Hero, The Water Buffalo Song, Where Have All the Staplers Gone?, and The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection) *Christmas Shines and Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Enough to Share and Asteroid Cowboys (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Together and Perfect Puppy (Celery Night Fever) *Deck the Halls and Show You Love (Beauty and the Beet) *Come in Twos and My Golden Egg (Noah's Ark) 3-2-1 Penguins! *The Shinin' Star Swing! (Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) *The Seats on the Ship (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka) *Fair and Square (The Amazing Carnival of Complaining) *Space Surfin' Superstar! (Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) *Spaceship Drivin' Man (The Doom Funnel Rescue!) *The Legend of Galaxy Gus (Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!) LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *He is That Hero (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows) VeggieTales in the House *Do the Right Things For Your Pets, God Sees Our Full Potential, Puppy Friends Forever and VeggieTales in the House Theme Song (Puppies and Guppies) *LarryBeard The Pirate, Very Best Friends, Cooperation and VeggieTales in the House Theme Song (Captain LarryBeard and the Search for the Pirate Ship) Foreign * God Is Bigger and The Forgiveness Song (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/''God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!; 2005 Brazilian DVD release) * Dance of the Cucumber and The Bunny Song (Rack, Shack & Benny; 2004 Brazilian DVD release) * Big Things Too (Dave and the Giant Pickle; 2004 Brazilian DVD release) * Love My Lips (Dave and the Giant Pickle; 2007 Latin American DVD) * Big Things Too and Share of Friends (Dave and the Giant Pickle/''Lyle the Kindly Viking; 2005 Brazilian DVD) * His Cheeseburger and Stuff-Mart Rap (Madame Blueberry; 2004 Brazilian DVD) * Dance of the Cucumber, The Bunny Song, His Cheeseburger, and Stuff-Mart Rap (Madame Blueberry/''Rack, Shack and Benny; 2005 Brazilian DVD release) * Endangered Love, I Love My Duck, and The Battle Is Not Ours (King George and the Ducky/''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen; 2005 Brazilian DVD release) * Larry's High Silk Hat (Lyle the Kindly Viking; 2007 Latin American DVD) * Belly Button (The Ballad of Little Joe; 2007 Brazilian and Latin American DVD releases and 2008 Croatian DVD) * Hope's Song and Sport Utility Vehicle (An Easter Carol/''A Snoodle's Tale; 2006 Brazilian DVD) * Boids (An Easter Carol; 2008 Croatian DVD) * Can't Believe It's Christmas and Plugged Up Love (Holiday Double Feature; 2005 Brazilian DVD) * Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush; 2007 Latin American DVD) * Rock On, LarryBoy (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple; 2009 German DVD) * Lance the Turtle (Gideon: Tuba Warrior; 2006 Latin American DVD) * A Mess Down In Egypt (Moe and the Big Exit''; 2007 Latin American DVD) Category:DVD Features